


never again volenteer yourself

by izumrudishe



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Нейта она никогда не возвращалась</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again volenteer yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> ДОРА, что происходит?!  
> Я хотела написать тебе ЮСТ а получился какой то агонистический ад =.=

Их всегда было двое: братья Кулина. Едва выглядывали из тени своего звездного отца.

Нейт и Джей. 

Или Джей и Нейт.

Он почти и не помнит, как мать от них ушла - за эти годы воспоминания успели обтрепаться по краям, истончиться так сильно, что стали совсем прозрачными.

Но Нейт отлично помнит каждую ссору Джея с отцом, каждое взвешивание и просранный бой, на который брат не явился. И не может простить, не находит в себе сил. Нейт помнит каждую вечеринку, когда он терпеливо поднимал разбросанные расплавленные бутылки, остатки горелой фольги или выкидывал прокопченные ложки, или наблюдал как уходит очередная безымянная девушка во вчерашнем платье.

Или стоял, прислушиваясь, у закрытой двери, чтобы удостовериться, что Джей там еще жив, и не захлебнулся по пьяни.

Наверное поэтому он и не хочет лицемерно играть в счастливое воссоединение семьи. Не то, чтобы ему плевать, просто однажды она ушла, и, честно говоря, лучше бы оно так и осталось.

Ему проще спрятаться за иксбоксом, сделать погромче, чтобы крики и шум выстрелов заглушали ее агонию, пока Джей с маниакальным блеском в глазах, сидит у ее двери, будто так оно и должно быть, будто все нормально.

Но это неправильно, и Нейт эгоистично хочет, чтобы все как раньше, чтобы их снова было только двое.

Их отец – единственный, кто не стал подыгрывать в этом дешевом шоу. И, может быть, Нейт ненавидит его за это особенно сильно. У отца есть Лиза, Нейт ее любит, он уважает ее, но с каждым днем его не отпускает ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы. Потому что каждый раз, когда на горизонте появляется мать - все летит к чертям собачьим.

Потому что он слишком хорошо помнит, как сидел точно так же у двери брата, прислушиваясь. И не уверен, что сможет пройти через это еще раз, когда она снова бросит Джея.

Для Нейта она никогда не возвращалась.


End file.
